


The Wolf and The Rabbit

by Kira_the_Cat



Series: The Wolf and The Rabbit AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Furry, M/M, No Alpha Pack, Omega Jackson, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles gets kidnapped, Stiles-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi, rival pack, season 2/season 3 timeline, sorta - Freeform, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek starts feeling the feels for a certain rabbit eared, cotton tailed human. Said human has no idea. AU, Sterek, Bunny!Stiles, yaoi, side servings of JacksonxLydia, Scallison, Berica, and PeterxChris. Between Seasons 2 and 3, no alpha pack yet.</p><p>Originally posted on Fanfiction.net by myself. Is still there but decided to move it here too. There will be no Malia, deadpool, or any mention of anything after the Alpha Pack arc because that's just too complicated for me and that would require completely changing Stiles' animal type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rabbits and Rainstorms

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fic on Fanfiction.net. It's one of my more popular fics there and I wanted to know what the good people of AO3 thought of it. If you've seen the anime Loveless then you know about the ears and tails stuff. Virginity has nothing to do with it, they're just there since that's how I originally wrote it.

# The Wolf and The Rabbit

**_Stiles' POV_ **

I sighed as I stared out my bedroom window at the rain falling from the sky in buckets. Lacross practice had been canclled due to the violent rainstorm that had rolled in. Usually on days like this I would hang out with my best, and currently only, friend Scott McCall. But recently Scott had only been interested in one thing; his secret girlfriend Allison Argent. Not that that bugged me much. I just hated when Scott cancelled our plans to go stalk around the Argent house. So here I sit, in my room, staring out the foggy window at the sheeting rain as I brushed out my floppy rabbit ears. Oh did I forget to mention that? I live in a world where humans have animal parts. No we're not some creepy experiment or the result of some nuclear holocaust, we're just like this. And I just happened to be a rabbit. My ears had gotten wet from the rain and my dad, who oddly enough was a bear, hates when I track water in the house. Speaking of my lone paternal figure.

"Stiles, I'm heading out to the station. I got the late shift again." he said as he cracked my door open a bit. "You going to be alright by yourself?"

"I'll survive. I've got twenty games and a handful of good movies to watch." I said, cracking a smile. "Don't drown or get struck by lightning." He smiled back.

"I'll try. I'll leave some money for you to order out tonight. Save some leftovers for me."

"I'll try." I watched through the window as the cruiser pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. I stretched and got up from bed. Maybe a round of Mortal Kombat would cure some of my boredom.

**_Derek's POV_ **

Why am I even standing here? It's pouring down raining and my tail is soaked to the bone. But the warm, sweet scent pouring from the small house is grounding me here. I can hear the sound of the Xbox 360 running, the slightly racing heartbeat of the console's owner. I know I look like a creeper. The real world equivalent of Slenderman. But I don't care. Something about this boy is drawing me here. I know who he is. I threaten him and his best friend every day. But recently my instincts have started going haywire, my dreams are filled with visions of the sweet, hyperactive bunny boy. I want to taste his skin, stroke those luscious, velvety bunny ears and squeeze that plush cotton tail. Its a good thing the rain is cold. My ears rotate and twitch as I zero in on the steady ba-dump ba-dump of his heart. It's soothing, and reminds me of a simpler, more pleasant time. I sigh, my clothes are completely soaked and my tail is hanging limply from the back of my jeans. I yawn before heading to what remained of my home.

"There you are. What happened? Did someone try to drown you?" I rolled my eyes at my sarcastic and somewhat psychotic uncle.

"It's raining out."

"Yeah but you look like someone just dumped you in a pool."

"Why are you here again?"

"Because I had to pick something up." he said. "And drop off some dinner for my favorite nephew." I rolled my eyes again.

"I'm perfectly capable of fixing myself dinner." I said.

"Not staring at the Stilinski boy all day you aren't. Yes I know you've been staring at him."

"I _don't_ stare at him."

"Really. Where were you?"

"Out."

"Staring at the Stilinski boy." I scoffed and threw my hands in the air like a spoiled teenager.

_**"I don't stare at him!"** _

"Whatever you say Derek, whatever you say." he chuckled. I scoffed and headed upstairs to my room. I could smell what Peter had brought, sausage and mushroom pizza and hot wings, as I shed my soaked clothing. I wasn't exactly hungry although the smell was enticing. My thoughts were wandering back to Stiles. I could not get my mind off that boy. I shook the water from my tail and dried it and my hair and ears with a towel before putting on a dry pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. What was it about Stiles that suddenly attracted me to him? He was fragile, human, a complete klutz, with the worst luck I had ever seen. But all of it was attractive. They were endearing qualities most people would find annoying. I found them cute. Then again I found everything about him cute. From the thousands of moles and freckles dotting his pale cream skin to his floppy looking rabbit ears and his cotton candy tail, both the same shade of chestnut brown as his hair. He started growing it out as well. I shook my head and got up. Heading over to Stiles' was risky. But knowing how scatterbrained the bunny could be, he probably got too wrapped up in video games and forgot to eat. Thankfully, the rain had slowed some as I grabbed the food and headed back over.

**_Stiles' POV_ **

I yawned as I flipped though my collection of games. I was currently debating on playing Sonic Unleashed or Final Fantasy XIII when the doorbell rang. I checked the peephole first before cracking the door.

"Derek?" I asked, not totally believing what I was seeing.

"Hey." he said. "Can I come in? It's still raining out here." I stepped to the side and let him in, staring at him as he walked into the kitchen and placed a pizza box on the counter. What the hell was going on? Did I pass out from lack of food again? I did tend to forget to eat when playing video games.

"Um...Derek? Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, grabbing whatever I could get my hands on.

"What, I can't stop by when there isn't a crisis going on?" he asked, looking through the kitchen cabinets for plates.

"Um...well it's just weird for you to just. Y'know. Be nice to me." I said.

"I'm capable of being nice." he snapped.

"See you're being mean right now!" He rolled his eyes.

"Where do you keep the soda?" he asked, now rummaging through the refrigerator. I flailed my arms a bit.

"Okay, who are you pod person and what have you done with the Sourwolf?" I demanded, brandishing a broom of all things.

"Put that down before you poke your eye out." he sighed, carrying two cans of orange soda, a bag of chips and the pizza box with two plates balanced on top to the living room. I watched as he spread out the food on the table before going through the stack of DVD's on the floor next to my 360. "Are you going to stand there looking like some weirdo or are you going to sit down?" I scrambled around, haphazardly sitting the broom in the pantry before stumbling over to the couch and sitting on one end.

"So um, what are we watching?" I asked as if this wasn't even my house. My head had gone blank so I didn't even remember what movies were in the stack to begin with.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre." he said with a smirk as he put the disk into the console. I grabbed a few slices of pizza and piled some chips on my plate as he started the movie before turning out the lights and sitting down. The rain started picking up again outside, giving the room an eerie look and making Derek look a little more menacing than he probably intended. An impending sense of doom washed over me. Movie night with the alpha wolf, great.


	2. Movie Night with Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what's written on the tin. Stiles watches a movie with Derek. Up to you to figure out if that means trouble or not for our little bunny buddy.

**_Stiles' POV_ **

Normally I didn't get rattled by scary movies. Considering I live in Beacon Hills, a veritible apex for all things weird and creepy. Where my best friend and several classmates are werewolves, one of my friends has some sort of odd supernatural power, the other is a werewolf hunter, I was attacked by a succubus and the local vet doubles as a mystical shamen. Usually, people being gutted by a human skin mask wearing, chainsaw wielding freak wouldn't scare me. But lets review what was happening right now. I was currently seated on my couch next to Derek Fucking Hale, the scariest fucking werewolf in all of Beacon Hills, in the middle of a hurricane like thunderstorm, in the dark, and watching said chainsaw wielding freak. So it was safe to say my paranoia levels just broke a record. I clutched the pillow I was holding tighter, not currently carring that I looked like a girl compared to Derek, as Leatherface tore the character Trey Songz was supposed to be to pieces. I hid my face in the pillow, not wanting to see the blood lest I give myself nightmares later.

"Stiles?" came Derek's voice, somehow perfectly eclipsed with a lightning bolt and loud rumble of thunder. I jumped a little, picking my head up before smashing the pillow back over and rolling my ears up as more screams exploded from the TV in perfect synch with the storm. "Stiles are you alright?"

"Fine, fine. I'm okay." I said quickly. Without even checking my pulse he could probably tell I was lying through my teeth. "Just a little rattled is all." He shrugged and went back to watching the movie. I screamed, not because of the movie but because something brushed up against my thigh.

"What?!" he yelled, jumping up as his eyes flashed red.

Somethingfuckingtouchedme!" I screamed. I scrambled for the light switch and looked at the couch.

"There's nothing there." Derek said, sighing a bit.

"I swear something touched my leg." I protested, systematically flipping every light in the house on.

"Stiles, it was probably just my tail or something." I pouted and quickly cut off the movie. He sighed. "Were you that scared?"

"Yes Derek. I was that scared." I said. "Do you see what's going on outside not to mention I'm still not fully convinced you aren't some sort of pod creature what with you being all nice to me so yeah. I'm scared." He rolled his eyes.

"For God's sake Stiles, aliens don't exist." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

"Yeah, well I always thought werewolves didn't exist but who am I staring at? And you said vampires don't exist but I'm still betting on them decending at some point in time." I scoffed. I sighed, I needed a shower. Now. I looked up the stairs and suddenly I was feeling very paranoid about what could be lurking up there. Part of me knew nothing was up there but the other part was thinking that for all I knew Slenderman could be waiting for me to enter my bathroom so he could do whatever it was Slenderman did. I honestly have no idea what Slenderman does. For all I know he could be like the Hash Slinging Slasher in that episode of Spongebob Squarepants. He jumps out and 'Gets you'. Still, I wasn't taking a chance. As much as this pained me and I knew in the back of my mind he would some how use this against me, I turned to Derek, blushing a bit as I did.

**_Derek's POV_ **

I arched an eyebrow, one minute Stiles is chewing my head of about the very unlikely possibilitly of vampires and aliens existing, and the next his face is cherry red and he's avoiding looking directly at me. I have to say, a blush looks cute on him, especially with his bunny ears flopped down against his head instead of slightly standing up. I cleared my throat a bit, snapping him back to reality.

"S-sorry...spaced out for a second." he mumbled.

"I'd say so." I said, crossing my arms. "You okay? You look a little red in the face." his cheeks darkened more after I commented on their current color.

"O-oh yeah. That's 'cuz I have something really stupid to ask you."

"For the last time, no I do not think gay guys find you attractive." I sighed.

"No not that."

"Then what?"

"I...I need you to come upstairs with me." he said.

"Why?"

"I wanna take a shower and...well I'm kinda scared." I sighed. Figures he'd get terrified. Not that I entirely put the blame on him. I was the one that picked a scary movie and he was perpetually alone for the better part of most days. Hell he was practically a latchkey kid. So it was as much my fault as his. Besides, if I agreed, I might get a glimpse of what he looked like naked and that would probably satisfy my desires for a good two weeks or so.

"Alright." I said, following him up the stairs, my eyes fixed to the swaying bob of chestnut colored, cotton like fur adorning his perfectly rounded ass. I shook my head a bit, no need to get a hard on now. That would be very difficult to explain to him. He turned on the light in his room before grabbing a towel, a pair of shorts, clean boxers and a t-shirt before clicking the light in the bathroom on. He placed his clothes on the counter and I leaned against the wall.

"Um...can you turn around?" he asked. I rolled my eyes a bit but turned as he quickly undressed and climbed into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind him. I turned back around as soon as the water started running and sat down on the toilet, stuffing my hands into my pockets and listening to Stiles scrub himself, the image of him soaping up his skin dancing behind my eyelids. Soon, the bathroom began to steam up and Stiles' sweet scent saturated the whole room. He used a very fragrant apple blossom bodywash that mixed pleasantly with his natural scent and made my mouth water. I could see the outline of his body, from his ears to his poofy tail. God that tail. I don't know when the darn thing turned me on but ever since I started looking at Stiles in 'That Way', his tail has just become a part of what makes him so sexy. I wanted to squeeze it, see if it felt as soft as it looked. I shook my head, clearing the haze that threatened to over take me just in time to notice the water stop. "Derek hand me my towel please?" I grabbed it and tossed it at him. He wrapped it around his waist and shook the water from his hair and ears before grabbing the rest of his clothes. I turned around again, stealing glimpses from the corner of my eye every now and then before following him back to his room. I hadn't realized the time as it was slowly creeping to one in the morning.

"I'm going to go." I said, heading for the window. I was about to slide it up when Stiles latched onto my arm like a mosquito. "What are you doing?"

"Umm...can you stay?" he asked, blushing again. "Just until I fall asleep? Please?" I groaned a bit. This was getting ridiculous. But when I turned to tell him no, the face he was making melted my heart.

"Alright fine." I sighed. For all this I should be getting paid. Things could get 'risky' considering Stiles had a bad habit of sleeping like a wild mess of vines. He smiled, something that made me all warm and fuzzy inside, and let go of my arm before crawling into bed like a two year old on Christmas Eve. While he laid under the covers, I laid on top. I was only staying until he fell asleep after all. I wasn't trying to get shot by his father.

**_Stiles' POV_ **

I don't know why I even asked him to stay here. I feel like a toddler, scared to sleep in bed alone. Then again, I did just ask him to sit in the bathroom with me while I showered. I sighed and got cozy as the two of us awkwardly laid in bed. I probably should have thought this through because at this point I was just giving him ammo for blackmailing me later. I glanced up to see him still awake, just watching something in the room. Probably nothing. But he looked deep in thought. I yawned a bit, scooting just a bit closer to his much warmer body as my eyelids started getting heavy. Another yawn escaped me and for a second I went out. I only woke back up when I felt the bed shift. I was much too sleepy to be thinking straight as I grabbed his arm and pouted. "Nuuu...stay..."

"Stiles."

"Pweese? I'm cold." I whined cutely. Why was I trying to be cute? I was definantly not fully awake. Maybe I was dreaming. He sighed and kicked off his shoes before getting into bed with me. Derek Fucking Hale was in bed with me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest, yawning widely before letting myself drift into a very pleasant sleep.


	3. Late Nights and Early Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification purposes, Derek, Scott, Peter, Boyd, Erica and Jackson all have standard wolf ears. That means they stand up. Erica's are pierced and Boyd's are a little torn looking. Isaac has puppy ears (meaning they're folded over) because in my eyes he's a puppy. A nearly six foot tall puppy but a puppy none the less. They all also have standard wolf tails except for Isaac who again has a puppy tail (meaning it's shorter than the others). Jackson was also originally going to be a peacock (this is Jackson ladies and gentleman.) but I decided to make him a white wolf at the last second.

**_Derek's POV_ **

Well this was a fine mess I seem to have gotten into. Me and my instincts. Stiles and those adorable pouty faces. I had to cave. I'm supposed to be stronger than this, made of fucking steel for Christ's sake. I sighed heavily as Stiles slept soundly next to me. Thankfully he seemed to be content with the one position and only shifted twice since he fell asleep. It was taking all my willpower to not even move, which led me to wonder how he was even managing to stay that still since according to Scott he slept all over the bed, especially when his head winded up under my chin and his soft hair and ears were brushing against my face. A small shudder ripped through me as one of those delectable looking ears moved near my mouth. I wanted to nibble on it, feel the silky soft appendage between my fangs and my wolf agreed. But I didn't move, it wasn't long before I started getting cramps in my legs from not moving. I shifted experimentally, trying to free myself enough to get up and get out of bed. I managed to get my arm free with out so much as disturbing the sleeping bunny who seemed to be getting closer. I glanced over at the clock, three am.

It wasn't like I cared but knowing Peter he was getting worried. As was the rest of my pack. Isaac was staying with, more like babysitting, Jackson for a while and I usually checked in with him every couple of hours since he was the most reliable of my wolves. Boyd was with Erica as always so I wasn't too worried about them and I doubt they were worried about me. Scott, well that's difficult. If I had to guess he was sniffing around the Argent house just begging to get shot unless Peter was over there with Chris, which honestly scared me shitless. In either case, it wouldn't do to have the alpha wolf of a pack of teenaged werewolves missing. Last thing I needed was for Jackson to get any ideas about becoming alpha in my absence. I'd sooner leave that position to Stiles before him. Speaking of the bunny, I managed to free my lower half and somewhat swing my legs out of bed.

"Okay Stiles, time to let go." I whispered, gently prying his arms from around my waist. His hands were soft and warm for someone who played lacross. Then again, he had only played in one game so far. He murmured in his sleep, his cute ears twitching a bit as I slowly shifted him around in the bed. I replaced the covers over him and smiled a bit before heading downstairs to grab my jacket. My phone was lighting up and vibrating and I could see I had a plethora of missed calls and texts. I sighed and dialed Isaac's number.

"Derek? About damn time. Where are you?" He said, I could hear Jackson muttering angrily in the background.

"Sorry. I got held up with something. I'm fine. Where are you guys?" I asked, putting my jacket back on and peeking out the window to make sure Stiles' dad wasn't coming home before heading out the front door.

"At the diner downtown with Scott. There's something we need to talk about."

"Alright, I'm on my way. Did you call Peter?"

"Yeah but he's not picking up his phone." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry I know where he's at. I'll bring him with me." I said before hanging up and heading in the direction of the Argent house. Allison's car was missing which led me to believe she was either with Scott at the diner or over at Lydia's. Honestly I was praying for the latter as I walked up to the house. I wrinkled my nose. My uncle could not keep his hands to himself. I entered through the garage and followed the trail of shed clothing up to one of the many guest rooms. I held my nose as I knocked on the door. "Peter! Get up now!" there was a rapid shuffling from inside the room before the lock clicked open.

"What are you doing here?" he half hissed at me.

"Aside from interrupting your booty call, coming to tell you we're needed at an emergency pack meeting." I said, rolling my eyes. He sighed and shut the door in my face. "I'll wait outside then." About ten minutes later, he finally came outside, smelling heavily of aftershave and soap.

"I don't need Scott knowing I'm screwing his crush's dad." he justified when I raised my eyebrow.

"Whatever." We headed over to the diner where Jackson was sitting at a completely different table and Scott and Isaac were ordering breakfast with Erica and Boyd. Thankfully, no Allison. I dragged Jackson over to the table and sat down. "Alright, what's going on? You all do realize it's nearly five in the morning right?" Scott nodded, he had recently gotten a hair cut and his ears looked a bit bigger on him than he probably would have liked.

"Sorry. I know it's late and all but I went out for a run and I smelled another pack of wolves." he said. "I don't know how many there are but I think the most might be five."

"I'll go out and double check. We don't need to put the whole town in danger if this pack is just passing through." I said. I also made a mental note to go back and double check on Stiles just in case this pack was out for trouble. "For now, I want all of you, including you Jackson, to meet at my house for training tomorrow." The others nodded and Jackson scoffed. I simply ignored him. "I'll see you all in a couple of hours." I got up from the table and headed out with Scott to see what I could find about this other pack.

**_Stiles' POV_ **

When I opened my eyes the next morning, Derek was already gone. Part of me was glad but another part had wished he had stayed. I looked out the window to see my dad's cruiser parked in the driveway. The clock on my desk was reading nine o' five. I yawned as I sat up and stretched. I headed downstairs to fix breakfast and thought back to last night. Why had Derek of all people decide to show up with pizza and suggest we watch a movie? Maybe he was making an effort to be nice to people. Not that I could see that ever happening without him being brainwashed by aliens or witches or something random like that.

As I poured my cereal into a bowl I continued to wonder. More so about Derek himself and not so much about last night. From what little I knew about Derek to begin with, he wasn't close to anyone. Not even his own uncle. Not that I blamed him. I mean Allison's aunt single handedly ripped his family to pieces and then subsequently ripped out his heart, not once but twice, and his uncle killed his niece to become alpha and then almost tried to kill Derek as well as myself and Scott. Derek was in a whole new universe of fucked up that made my terrible luck look like incredible luck. I sighed. Maybe by being nice to me he was easing some sort of internal hurt. I seriously doubted that though. I had already tried being nice to him before and that landed me with several whacks to the head and being shoved against several walls. I shook my head, pushing away the thoughts of Derek before sitting down on the couch and flipping through the TV channels. I settled on some early morning episodes of Law and Order: SVU. I wasn't too big a fan of cop shows despite my dad being the sheriff but there was something about this show I loved. Maybe seeing creepers meet their demises and the overall mystery did it for me. I don't know.

After two full hours of watching I grew bored and headed upstairs to shower. The fear from last night was gone but I was still a bit apprehensive of dark areas. I groped the wall first, flipping the light switch before heading inside and closing the door behind me. I turned the water on and brushed my teeth while it got hot. I stepped in under the steamy water and sighed. My thoughts wandered back to Derek as I scrubbed my skin. I blushed. I can't believe I had asked him to sit in here while I showered. I still couldn't believe he agreed. I never thought I would be attracted to guys given my pretty much stalker-esque crush on Lydia since the second grade but there was no denying, Derek was a catch. He looked like he was sculpted from marble. His chin had this superhero-ish look to it, covered with just the faintest five o' clock shadow that he seemed to keep perfect all the time. If the light hit his eyes right sometime, they would look like smoldering embers in a fire place. He always dressed like a Hollister model and leather jackets always seemed to be a part of his wardrobe. The all black wolf ears cresting his head were pointed perfectly and his tail was big and fluffy but always brushed to perfection. He was definitely the big bad wolf. Especially when the claws and fangs and alpha red eyes came out. I shivered. His red eyes were so sexy. I loved them when they were blue but the red just gives him an even more dangerous, bad boy edge. I sighed and rinsed the shampoo from my hair and ears. Derek was a ten but there was no way in hell he would ever be interested in me. Not when he could have any woman on the planet. Hell he didn't even like me.

But if he didn't like me, why did he bother coming over? Let alone putting up with my temporary, yet highly irrational, fear? Did he feel responsible for the fact that it was his fault I got scared of a movie I watched with him? Or did he pity me because I was always left out? Whatever the reason, I decided at that point that I didn't care. I wasn't going to let myself get caught up in petty feelings for someone who was liable not to return them. As I finished my shower and got dressed for the day I steeled myself for the cold shoulder I knew I was going to give him today. I was not going to fall further for Derek Hale. And that's that.


	4. Cold Shoulders in the Middle of Hell

**_Derek's POV_ **

I made a pot of coffee as I waited for everyone to arrive. Isaac and Peter were already here and Scott went to get Stiles. I sighed. I don't think I could focus with him around. Isaac seemed to pick up on my slight distress and walked over, his floppy puppy ears bouncing against his curly hair.

"You alright Derek?" he asked as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah I guess." I sighed. I didn't get close to people but Isaac was someone I could open up to. "I'm just a little conflicted."

"About what?"

"Stiles." I said, rubbing at my temples. Just the sound of that name was enough to make my head swim with all sorts of thoughts. A lot of which weren't very G rated.

"Stiles? What could possibly be conflicting about him?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It's complicated."

"Derek, I can't help if you don't open up a bit." I sighed. I knew Isaac meant well. For someone so abused before he certainly had a big heart.

"I don't know. I think I'm starting to actually care about Stiles." I said.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"In a certain sense yes. I mean I understand he's as much pack as Scott but he's human. He could seriously wind up hurt or otherwise around us. Me specifically. I don't want that to happen." I said.

"But it goes deeper than that. When you mean you care you mean that you're actually starting to get attracted to him don't you?" I nodded.

"Before, I never used to care about what happened to him before. He was just Scott's extra baggage who I just ended up saving all the time. But the incident with the succubus and then when Jackson paralyzed us when he was a Kanima, it jumpstarted something." I said. "I started worrying about him a bit more. I would watch him from a distance to make sure he was okay. And then I just decided to go over there last night and just hang out with him."

"And how did that turn out?"

"He thought I was an alien." Isaac laughed a little.

"Well I can't say I blame him. If you just started being nice to Jackson all of a sudden, I might think you were an alien too." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Never in a million years would I be nice to that brat. Even if I was an alien." I said. He just laughed again.

"So what are you going to tell Stiles?" he asked. I sighed.

"I'm not even sure I want to tell him. He's still all hung up on Lydia anyway and I doubt he'd believe me if I told him. He's convinced I hate him." I said.

"Well you do threaten his life and slam him up against stuff all the time." He said. That was true. I did abuse him a bit more than probably necessary. "If you want my opinion, you should tell him." He finished the rest of his coffee and washed the cup out. "Who knows, he might not take it as badly as you think."

**_Stiles' POV_ **

I parked my Jeep next to Derek's Camaro and Scott's dirt bike and grabbed my headphones. I popped the buds in my ears and headed into the house. Scott and Isaac were already here and Erica and Boyd were just coming up from the basement with Derek. I tried not to look at him but couldn't help myself from stealing glances at him from the corners of my eyes. I don't even know why Scott insists I come to the pack's training sessions. I never do anything other than sit by and be a convenient means of stress relief for them. And by stress relief I mean human punching bag. Erica loves to punch me when she gets mad, Jackson all but manhandles me, Boyd will threaten me and then give me the cold shoulder and Derek pretty much tries to make me go deaf. Isaac on occasion hits me but only if he's having a bad day which isn't often thankfully. Scott claims I'm there for morale but I think that they think I'm more like an annoying mascot where as when Jackson brings Lydia, like today, she's the peppy cheerleader. I mean she is but at least the wolves don't try and beat her up after they get beat up.

Speaking of Jackson, he didn't look very happy to be here. Not that he ever looks happy unless there's a mirror in the immediate area but still. I couldn't hear what Derek was saying, not that I wanted to, but whatever it was seemed to be boring Jackson. Then again, everything that didn't involve himself or Lydia bored him. Then, as quick as a flash, he was on the ground and Derek was snarling at him, fangs out and eyes bright red. Jackson cringed below him and Derek let him back up before everyone headed out front. I sat in my jeep while Lydia sat on the porch. Boyd was up first. I guess Derek was giving them offensive/defensive lessons today.

Boyd was pretty much the muscle of the pack after Derek, although I didn't doubt he could plan as well as anyone else but his quiet nature was what most underestimated. I turned up my iPod as they started sparring in the front yard. As always, Derek was one step ahead of Boyd. After being pinned twice, he got up and sighed, brushing the dirt off his jeans as Erica stepped up next. She was much faster than Derek but where she had speed, he had timing. She too got pinned twice although their battle went on a little longer than expected, so Derek let everyone take five. He came over to the jeep and I simply turned my music up to drown him out as he tried to speak. I was not going to feed into whatever he was going to say. I wasn't going to let myself fall any harder than I had. Eventually he gave up and walked off.

After a while, he called the others back outside to continue training. Isaac walked over next after Erica went and sat down in Boyd's lap. Isaac had the height and speed advantage over Derek, but as always, Derek was prepared and while Isaac was able to hold his own for a while even he ended up pinned twice. He got up and leaned against the side of the Jeep.

"Hey Stiles." he said as we watched Jackson get up. Not even seeing Derek in action seemed to dampen his cocky attitude. "How long do you think he'll last?" I scoffed.

"Five seconds before he's already pinned." I said, smirking a bit. I didn't really like Jackson in the first place so watching him about to get his ass beat was going to be entertaining.

**_Derek's POV_ **

I was feeling a bit edgy right now. Stiles was ignoring me. Hell he was giving me the cold shoulder. Usually if he ignored me, which he usually did anyway, I wouldn't care. It was Stiles after all. But ever since I started to develop feelings for him, not hearing his voice felt weird. Especially after last night. Which I tried talking to him about until he began blasting Maximum the Hormone's What's Up People. After that I gave up. Just that little bit of ignoring threw me completely off and gave Isaac a bit of an opening due to my distraction. Thankfully I got the upper hand and pinned him, ending our match. The last thing I needed was to look weak in front of my pack. Although I'm already certain they picked up on the slight tension in the air. So when it was Jackson's turn to practice and he was acting all smug an cocky I decided I was maybe going to take my rage out on him.

He charged at me head on and I moved to the side, grabbing him by the collar of his expensive looking shirt, I don't know why he bothers getting all dressed up for this stuff, and tossed him. He landed square in the dirt, getting his clothes messy in the process. His eyes flashed gold and he growled before running at me with all he had. I dodged him again and punched him in the ribs. That didn't slow him as he lashed out at me with his claws and I punched him, hard, hearing his nose crack and his jaw break a bit. Usually I didn't try to hurt my betas but this was Jackson and he was an omega. He needed the most discipline out of the entire pack. Lydia, as one would expect, freaked out as he went down hard. I sighed and rolled my eyes as she hurled a string of curses at me, her typical mountain lioness nature coming into play, and Jackson glared as he popped his nose back into place so it didn't heal crooked.

I simply ignored them and drilled them for another three and a half hours. By the end of it all the pack was looking a little less than beat up except for Jackson, whose shirt was torn to hell and his tail missing a couple spotches of fur. After I dismissed them, I watched longingly after Stiles as he got in his jeep and drove off with Scott following. He had ignored me the whole day and seeing him leave without so much as a bad joke left an empty feeling in my heart.

**_Stiles' POV_ **

I followed Scott over to his house, feeling a bit triumphant that I had managed to stave off talking to Derek. I felt so good even though part of me was dying to have some sort of interaction with him. Still I had accomplished what I had set out to do today and it worked. I had gotten a text from my dad saying he was working late again and so I was going over to Scott's to eat. He had invited Allison and although I told him I didn't want to be a third wheel he assured me I wouldn't since we weren't going out to eat.

When we got to his house, Allison's car was already parked out front of the house and Scott and I pulled up and headed inside. The cheetah eared huntress was in the kitchen cooking with Scott's mom. When Scott had first tried to howl Derek had blamed it on his inexperience. I told him it was because his mother was a cat. Litterally. Her sleek, black tail was currently turning the pages of a cook book and her ears looked like satellite dishes as she multi tasked with Allison. Scott dragged me up to his room with a stary eyed look and I just knew he was about to gush about Allison again. Thankfully he saved my ears the trauma as he flopped back on the bed.

"Thanks for inviting me over for dinner." I said as I sat down in the computer chair. "I don't think my stomach can handle pizza again. I might start losing my sexy physique." Scott laughed a bit. That was the thing about Scott, he always laughed at my jokes no matter how terrible they were.

"No probs Stiles. You're always welcome, you know that." He said. "So, what's going on between you and Derek?" annnd there it was.

"Nothing." I said.

"Stiles. C'mon man, don't lie to me." He said with a sigh. "I don't even need to listen to your heartbeat to know you're lying." I scoffed.

"Seriously, there's nothing, zip, nada going on between me and Sourwolf." I said.

"Are you sure? Because it's not really normal for you to go a whole day without insulting him at least once."

"Yes I'm sure. And you're wrong, I just did insult him. You know he hates being called Sourwolf." He laughed a bit.

"Good point. But if there is something wrong you can just tell me. I'm on your side Stiles, remember that."

"Yeah I know. Be nice to the alpha. Don't get my ass kicked. I know the routine." I joked. We headed back downstairs to eat and afterwards I headed home. Dad wasn't due home until the morning so I headed upstairs to take a shower and call it a night. When I entered my room who else would be there but, dun-dun-da! Sourwolf. I screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Mama McCall's a cat and not a dog/wolf like Scott I had to explain away that godawful screeching he called a howl back in season one. His father however is a dog/wolf.


	5. Confessions of a Sourwolf

**_Stiles' POV_ **

I screamed. Loudly. Derek ran over and quickly clamped his hand over my mouth. I should be used to his odd sense of entering my house by way of total creeper. I should be but he hasn't done it for a few weeks and I thought that phase was over. After calming down, if you could call it that, I ripped myself away from him.

"What the hell are you doing in my room you wannabe Slenderman!?" I demanded.

"I came to talk." He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah well I don't wanna talk to you. Go run home Cujo." I seriously was not in the mood to deal with him. I grabbed my towel and some pajamas and headed for the bathroom. "Don't you get the meaning of 'cold shoulder'?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about." he said, following me like a puppy. "I want to know why you were ignoring me earlier." I scoffed.

"Simple. You're a dick." I said.

"Funny, that's not what you were saying last night. 'Come sit in the bathroom with me Derek. Stay in my room until I fall asleep because I'm scared Derek.'" he mocked.

"See, that right there. I don't even know why I bother to try and give you the benefit of the doubt on being nice." I said, blushing a bit as I had been trying to forget how needy I had sounded. "It always blows up in my face afterwards." I shut and locked the bathroom door behind me and got in, drowning out Derek's voice with the roar of the water. While part of me was utterly overjoyed that he was here, a small part mind you, the rest of me wasn't ready to give up being pissed at him yet. Especially now that he was throwing last night in my face. I took a quick shower, mostly because I knew if I didn't Derek might break the door in and I definitely do not want to have to explain that to my dad. I got dressed and was drying my hair and ears off when I entered my room to find Derek standing at the window looking outside. But not with an expression of anger or the normal scowl, it was a look of sadness. Now I was confused. "Derek?"

"We need to talk." he said, sitting down on the bed. Okay, he just pulled the cliche break up line which was odd as we weren't even dating.

"Okay." I sat down on the bed next to him. "What's up?"

"We need to talk about what happened last night." I sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about. You already made it clear you weren't happy with how last night turned out, even though it was your fault." I said. "At least try to not make me feel like some chick you had a one night stand with."

"First of all, that's impossible since we didn't have sex. So it can't be like a one night stand. And second, I never said I wasn't happy." he said. I turned around and looked at him.

"Wait, what?"

"To be honest, last night was the first really normal night I've had since, well you know." he said. I was dumbstruck. That and scared. Whoever this person was they were not Derek. The Derek I knew was never this soft spoken, this calm. Especially with me. The Derek I knew hated spending five minutes with me let alone a whole night. But for some reason, I liked this Derek.

"You...mean that?" I asked. He nodded.

"Ever since that incident with the Kanima, being around you makes me feel normal. The world seems right when you're around." he said. "I came over last night because I genuinely wanted to spend time with you." I blushed. I couldn't believe my ears. Was he really confessing this to me?

"To tell the truth, I was really glad you came over. It was nice to not have my life put in danger and just spend a night at home not feeling like the useless sidekick for once." I said.

"You aren't useless Stiles. Fragile, clumsy and human. But not useless." he said. I scoffed. "It's the truth. Without you, we never would have figured out Jackson was the Kanima or that Matt was the one controlling him."

"You really don't think I'm just extra baggage?" I asked.

"No I don't. You're a part of my pack Stiles." I smiled. Ever since this whole mess with the werewolves had begun all I wanted was somewhere to belong. Since I didn't have the 'Special Stuff' the others had I just assumed that they all thought of me as the damsel in distress. Poor little Stiles, always needing to be saved. But Derek saw me as something more. It made me happy. I hadn't realized he had moved closer until I could strongly smell the faint aftershave he was wearing. My face must have turned the darkest shade of red possible because he chuckled a little. "You know you look like a strawberry with your face all red like that." he said. "Ichigo Usagi."

"Strawberry Rabbit." He would take two of my favorite manga and create a nickname for me. "But that doesn't work. I don't have red hair."

"Alright fine. Chokoreto Usagi." he said, moving closer to me. I could feel his breath on my cheek and I shuddered a bit. "I wonder if you taste like a chocolate bunny." I felt shivers go down my spine as he closed the last few inches between us and kissed me. My ears pressed back against my head as I melted in his arms, just like a chocolate bunny. I couldn't get enough of him. He tasted like spice and coffee and danger. I liked it. He pulled away and smirked a bit, running his thumb over my bottom lip. "Do you mind if I stay the night?" he asked. I quickly shook my head no.

**_Derek's POV_ **

I kicked my shoes off and sat them next to the desk. Kissing Stiles was the best thing ever. I never would have pictured myself saying it but it's the truth. He tastes more like an apple pie than anything. Pure and sweet and full of innocence.

"Appurupai usagi." I murmured.

"What is it with you and comparing me to sweets and then calling me them in Japanese?" he asked. "Not that I'm at all complaining."

"It's because you're sweet. You taste like pie and smell like cinnamon and chocolate." I said as I climbed into bed with him. "You're like a candy store." He snuggled against me, wrapping his arms around my waist and laying his head on my chest.

"Does that make me your candy store?" he asked.

"Hush."

"Or what, you'll rip my throat out with your teeth?"

"No, I'll rip your tail off with my teeth." I said.

"Nuuu, not my fluffy tail." I rolled my eyes.

"How is it you're even a rabbit in the first place?" I asked.

"My mom. I got it from her." he said. His face took on a look of sad nostalgia, a look I often made myself. "I miss her so much. She used to make this sweet carrot cake. I hate carrots, odd for a rabbit I know. But she used to make it so I wouldn't notice the carrot bits and the icing was so sweet."

"Stiles, I know how you feel. I miss my mother too." I said. "I miss my whole family. They would have liked you. My mother and sisters especially. Laura would have loved your ears." I gently stroked one, they were as soft as I had imagined they were.

"I wish I could have met them. Mom would love you. Criminal past aside." I chuckled and kissed the top of his head. He yawned a little.

"Tired?" he nodded. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you get up."

"Pwomise?" I loved when he did that. It was absolutely adorable.

"Yes I promise." he gave me a sleepy grin and closed his eyes. I listened as his breathing and heartbeat evened out as he fell asleep. I ran my fingers through his hair and stroked his ears until I too fell asleep.

**0o0o0o0o**

The sun was bright the next morning. Stiles was gone, which worried me until I smelled breakfast. Eggs, sausage, pancakes and coffee. I peeked out the window. His father's cruiser was gone and I headed downstairs. I really didn't want to get shot by the sheriff. Stiles was in his boxers and the t-shirt he wore to bed with a 'Kiss the Cook' apron on.

"Morning Sourwolf." He said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes at the nickname and sat down at the table.

"You cooked all this yourself?" I asked.

"Yep. We can't all live on take out."

"Thanks Stiles." He leaned over the table and pecked me on the lips. I grabbed the back of his head and deepened it a bit before he returned to cooking. Afterwards, the two of us sat and ate. Stiles, incidentally, wasn't that bad a cook. Looks like I have a lot to learn about him. It then dawned on me that I knew very little about Stiles and vice versa. Most of the time I had been avoiding or threatening him. I didn't let most people in anyway so it stood to reason that he knew probably nothing more about me than what he managed to get from my arrest record.

"You're thinking awfully hard over there." Stiles said, drowing his pancakes in syrup. "Penny for your thoughts."

"I was just thinking that I don't really know much about you." I said. "You don't know much about me." he shrugged.

"You're a private person and I'm not very interesting." he reasoned. "There was never a reason for us to get to know each other before. But if you want to we can talk a little. Maybe we could make it a date sorta thing."

"I'd like that."

**_Stiles' POV_ **

I think I've died and gone to heaven. First, Derek kissed me. I got kissed by Derek Fucking Hale. Then he spent the night in bed with me, for the second time in two days. And now I was going on a date with him. The fates must have been smiling down on me, because so far my summer could not get any better. Derek and I walked side by side to his Camaro, which was parked down the street so my dad didn't see it, and I climbed in. I loved the way the inside of the car smelled. Like leather and coffee. Derek loved his coffee. Everytime I saw him he was drinking it. He climbed into the driver's side and started the car. The engine roared to life like Lydia on a bad day and he pulled out, coasting down the street. Now I had been in the Camaro before, but never in the front seat. It was like a whole new kind of cool to me. I looked out the window as the world flew by the window.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he flipped through the radio stations.

"My house." he said.

"Dude, you need a new place. That house is dangerous. Pieces of the ceiling could fall on us, the house could come down. You should look into a place downtown. Maybe an apartment or something nice like that."

"Not the reason we're going. Get your mind out of the gutter Stiles." I blushed a bit.

"Oh...then why are we going? I thought you gave the others the day off." I asked.

"I did. You're the one that wanted to get to know me and I have some photos and things that managed to survive the fire." He said. "Besides, I have a new place."

"An abandoned subway station does not a home make Derek." I said. He just rolled his eyes and kept driving. Eventually we pulled up in front of the house and headed inside. As usual, Peter was lurking around, probably looking for something he might have hidden somewhere.

"Do I even need to ask why you're here?" Peter smiled.

"Just looking for something. I see you brought your boy toy home." he said.

"I'm going to forget I heard you say that." I said, blushing a bit. I had to go with Derek on the subject of his uncle, Peter was insanely creepy, especially when you factor in he used Lydia to make a comeback after nearly killing us all. Thankfully now he couldn't do more than make snide comments at everyone. I followed Derek upstairs and into the only decent looking bedroom. There was a queen sized bed with a dark blue bedspread and a bookshelf. A few weights were scattered here and there which meant that Derek must have stayed here when things got heated at the subway station. He walked over to the bookshelf and I sat down on the bed. Derek sat down a little while later with a huge photo album.

He opened it up and flipped through the pages. I smiled as a few of the first pictures were of Derek and his sisters when they were younger.

"Aww, you were so cute." I teased. "Like a cute little puppy." He rolled his eyes and continued to flip through the pictures. We spent the next two hours talking about his childhood before my stomach roared to life.

"I'm starting to think you're a bottomless pit." he chuckled. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." We grabbed two Big Mac's, fries, and two shakes before heading back to my house. We spent time chatting about me while I channel surfed before Derek left me for the night. After cleaning up a bit I headed up to go to bed. I headed into my room and flipped on the light when something hit me in the head and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek speaks Japanese in my head. That is all.


	6. Little Bunny Lost

**_Derek's POV_ **

I had a bit of a skip in my step as I headed into the subway station. Boyd and Erica looked at me like I had three heads and Isaac just smiled at me.

"What are you so cheery about?" the blonde asked. Usually I would tell her it was none of her business but I was in much too good a mood to fuss with her.

"I just came back from a date." I said.

"A date? With who?" Boyd asked.

"Stiles." Isaac answered. The look returned.

"Stiles? Breakable, human Stiles?" Erica asked. "You had a date with that ball of bad luck?"

"Yes I did and I had a good time." I said. "Is that a crime?"

"No, it's just really weird. But I will admit, Stiles is cute. The rabbit ears are a plus." Erica said as she and Boyd went back to watching TV.

"You're just saying that because you had a crush on him."

"That was before I met you Boyd. And besides, now that Derek's dating him maybe he'll stay out of trouble."

"Stiles stay out of trouble? He's a danger magnet." Boyd scoffed. I rolled my eyes. While that was true it was highly unlikely for him to get into any trouble right now. At least I hoped so. Stiles did have ungodly bad luck. But maybe I was just being paranoid. I decided to distract myself by working out a bit. But no matter how many push ups or chin ups I did, nothing worked. I started getting the sense that something wasn't right.

"Derek, if you're that worried just go over there." Isaac said. "Sitting here being jittery won't help you any. He's probably fine anyway. I mean you just left his house an hour ago. What could have happened in that short span of time?" I nodded. My paranoia was probably unfounded anyway. Just because Stiles was a danger magnet didn't mean he already got into trouble. Not even his luck was that bad. Still it wouldn't hurt to check. I just wanted to be sure anyway.

Since it was nice out I decided to walk over. As soon as I got there I immediately knew something was wrong. Stiles' Jeep was still parked out front but the house was dark not to mention I couldn't hear Stiles' heartbeat. I climbed into his room, glad that he started intentionally leaving his window unlocked. I sniffed around, but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to Scott's number.

 _"Hey Derek. What's up?"_ he asked.

"Is Stiles over there with you?"

_"No, I haven't seen him since last night. I thought he was with you?"_

"He was. I dropped him off like an hour ago but I had a bad feeling something happened, came to check on him and now he's gone. His Jeep is still here though and nothing seems out of the ordinary." I said. 

_"Maybe his dad came back and they went over to the station. Did you try calling him?"_

"Yeah but his phone must be dead or off. Meet me at my house. We're going to look for him." I paused for a second. "And call Allison. She and her dad might be of some help." 

_"Alright, I'll be there soon."_ he said. I sent out a text to Isaac, Boyd and Erica before calling Peter.

"If you aren't already there get your ass over to the house. And if you're there with Chris bring him too."

 _"Why, what happend?"_ he asked.

"I think Stiles has been kidnapped."

**_Stiles' POV_ **

I groaned a little bit, my head feeling like a jackhammer was ratting around in it. I don't even remember what happened. One minute I'm going up to my room to go to bed and the next minute nothing. I knew I had a lump on my head, I could feel it throbbing. I reached a hand up to rub it when I heard a growling noise. My eyes snapped open and I ended up face to face with a blue eyed, female werewolf. I screamed, or at least tried to. My mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Cia. Leave him alone." Came a male voice. "Go make yourself useful to your brothers."

"Yes Father." she got up and walked off. It was dark but I could tell I was in a basement.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" I asked nervously. "What do you want from me?"

"I am of no importance to you, human. As for what I want, I want the head of your mate." he said. Wait, mate? Was he talking about Derek?

"I hate to break it to you, but Derek Hale is not my mate." I said. "Now that you know that you can let me go." He roared loudly, his eyes turning blood red. On Derek it was sexy, but now I saw the full frightening affect of it. I cowered a bit, my ears trembling. Now I know how Isaac felt that time in the station house.

"Do not lie to me or the consequences will be deadly." he seethed. I nodded quickly, too scared to do anything else. He turned on his heel and walked away. In his place two more male wolves walked in.

"Think Father will mind if we rough him up a bit?" one asked.

"Nah. I think he'll want all the info we can squeeze from the bunny." the other said. I gulped a bit as they cracked their knuckles, advancing toward me. I backed up as far as I could, trembling all over. If there was ever a time I wanted Derek to be my Batman it was now. I just hope he was out looking for me. I wasn't ready to die yet.

**_Derek's POV_ **

I rode with Peter and Chris in the latter's SUV as we pulled up to the house. Scott was already here along with Isaac, Boyd and Erica.

"Where the hell is Jackson?" I growled, more than pissed and not even in the mood to deal with the arrogant omega. The others all cringed a bit, even Scott. My anger was clearly palpable and I felt like a powder keg ready to go off.

"I'll call him." Allison said, quickly whipping out her phone. Jackson picked up and I could hear him going on and on about not coming. I saw red and marched over, grabbing the phone from Allison and roaring loudly into it.

"Get your ass over here _**now**_ Jackson. Do not make me come looking for you. I mean it." I said darkly.

"O-okay. I'll be right over." he said meekly. I handed Allison back her phone and tried to calm down a bit. I was going out of my mind with worry. This was the very last thing we needed.

"Derek, calm down. We're gonna find Stiles." Scott said. "We're gonna bring him home and he'll be okay, I promise." I nodded a bit. He was right, I needed to calm down.

"We need to find out who took him first." Peter said.

"Right. As soon as Jackson gets here, we'll start searching at Stiles' house." I said. Thankfully, Jackson made it quicker than I had expected him to and we set out to track down whoever took Stiles. Hopefully my little bunny was alright. When we got to Stiles' house, Chris and Allison started looking for tracks while the rest of us tried to see if whoever took him left a scent trail. I was searching with Scott and Isaac when a familiar scent crossed my nose. I growled lowly.

"Derek? What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"I know who took him." I growled, stalking over to where Chris and Scott were examining some tracks. Peter saw the look on my face and frowned.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I know who took Stiles."

"Who?"

"The Tasogare Pack."

**_Stiles' POV_ **

I panted hard, every part of my body stung and felt heavy. I knew for sure one of my arms was broken or fractured at the very least. The two wolves, who I learned were named Skyy and Seth, were howling with laughter as I lay battered on the cold cement floor.

"That was fun Skyy. Too bad we didn't get much out of him." Seth said, licking my blood from his hands. I shuddered at the display a bit.

"Yeah, but he should be compliant enough for Father to question him." Skyy said. "It's too bad he won't let us have him. He's such a cute little bun-bun."

I closed my eyes and tried to drift away as they continued laughing. I heard their footsteps retreating and as soon as they were gone I broke down in tears. Everything ached and I felt so scared. I wanted to be back in Beacon Hills, safe at home. I wanted to wake up in bed and smell my dad burning breakfast. I wanted Erica and her silent boyfriend. I wanted Jackson's terrible attitude and Lydia's pretty laugh. I wanted the safety of the pack. But above all, I wanted Derek.


	7. Race Against the Clock

**_Derek's POV_ **

I was currently in a dimention of pissed off that shouldn't even exist. The Tasogare Pack kidnapped my bunny. Oh sure, had it been anyone else in my pack I would be pissed, but not as much as I currently was. Stiles was mine. Mine. And Takarai and his gaggle of mutts were going to learn that the hard way. The only problem now was figuring out why they took Stiles in the first place.

"Okay, what do we know about this pack?" Chris asked.

"The Tasogare are vicious. Bloodthirsty." Peter started. "Their family name means 'Twilight' in Japanese and they have strong ties with the Yakuza in Japan and a subset of the Ronin in America, specifically up in Michigan. Their alpha is Takarai Tasogare. He is cold hearted and has little patience for humans and lower ranking wolves like his daughter Cia. The twins, Skyy and Seth, take after their father. Alex is Takarai's sister in law. She serves as their current alpha female."

"What happened to their former one?" Scott asked.

"Yeah Peter, what happened to Azra?" I asked.

"It was a while ago Derek. Get off my back about it."

"It's the other reason Gerard sicced Kate on us." I growled a little.

"Will you tell us what happened so we can go save Stiles before something happens to him?" Allison said.

"Peter had a thing for Azra." I started. Chris gave him a look, his lion like nature showing within it.

"Yeah, a long time ago."

"He got it in his head that sleeping with the mate of an alpha male, especially one as vicious as Takarai, was a good idea. Some of the hunters that used to work for your father were members of the Ronin. That's why they were so good at their job. Since Takarai has connections with the Ronin, when he found out what happened with his mate and Peter, he sent word out to the hunters who told Gerard who then told Kate and well, you know the rest from there." I said.

"But that still doesn't explain why they would kidnap Stiles." Isaac said. "What would they want with him in the first place?"

"Well Takarai was the other reason Peter ended up in a coma especially after he killed Laura and then Azra." I said.

"Really. You went on a killing spree?" Chris asked.

"Only a little one." he said in his defense.

"Okay so how does this involve Stiles? It's not like he's Peter's mate or anything." Jackson asked.

"No, but he is Derek's." Erica said.

"No he's not. Not officially anyway." I said.

"Doesn't matter, he's still your mate." Peter retorted. "Takarai must not know I was resurrected and so he figured killing your mate would be the next best thing in terms of revenge."

"So that means we need to find them now before Stiles gets killed." Scott said.

"We have to move then. Scott, you go with Allison and Jackson. Check down south. Isaac, you, Boyd and Erica check up north." I said. "I'm going by myself. I'll head west. Let's move. We have no time to spare." The others all nodded and took off.

**_Stiles' POV_ **

I don't know how long I've been trapped in here. It could have been a few hours but it feels like days. Everything hurts. My clothes are slashed and blood stained and my arm is throbbing painfully. Dried tears and blood cling to my face and it's all I can do to stay awake. I've been visited at least three or four times by the psycho twins. Every time they come, I get even more hurt. I want Derek. Where is he? Is he out looking for me? Is he worried? What the hell does this pack even want from him? What could he have done that pissed them off so badly? I hear the door open. I want to run but I can't. I have nowhere to go and I'm chained up anyway from the twins' last twisted game.

I tremble with fear as I hear a single set of footsteps coming my way. I wait for the blow, the strike that finally ends me. Instead, there is a warm hand on my cheek. My eyes fly open, my heart hoping it's Derek. Instead its a female werewolf. Cia I think her name is. She's looking at me with a look in her eyes I can only assume is sympathy. She touches my arm and I yelp a bit. There's a fresh bruise on top of it as well as the fact that it feels broken. She frowns and unlocks my chains. As soon as she does, I scoot as far away from her as possible. The wolves in this pack were unpredictable and I wasn't sure if she meant me harm or help.

"Shhhhh...I wish to make the hurt go away." She said softly. "I will not harm you." She held her hand out to me. I didn't want to trust her, but the pain was too great. I hesitantly placed my hand in hers and she started to take it away. The throbbing slowly stopped and a few of my wounds began to heal a bit. She stroked my ears and whispered soothingly to me as she treated the other wounds. When she was done she got up to leave.

"Why did you help me?" I asked. "Aren't I your enemy?"

"I do not agree with my father. You are no more my enemy than a bird or a mouse." She said. She was comparing me to small animals. Great. "You are not my enemy as Derek Hale did not kill my mother. But my father has no heart left. He does not see compassion any longer."

"Am I going to die?" I asked. I had to know. She looked down.

"Yes. My father plans to kill you within the hour and leave you where Derek can find you." she said softly.

**_Derek's POV_ **

My blood was boiling, it was as if Takarai and his pack had disappeared off the map. I couldn't find a single trace of them anywhere and I knew Stiles was running out of time. I roared loudly, my rage taking over. How could I let this happen? If I had just stayed with him he would safe and sound at home, in bed. If anything happened to him I would never forgive myself. I was still searching when my phone rang.

"Did you find anything Scott?" I asked, growling a little.

"Yeah! We picked up Stiles' scent five miles south of the hospital." He said.

"I'm on my way." Takarai was going to feel my wrath when I got my hands on him. I just hoped Stiles could hold out a little while longer for me.

**_3rd Person POV_ **

Derek ran as fast as he could, meeting up with the others before they all headed out. Meanwhile, Stiles was still in the basement. Cia had long since gone and his pain had slightly returned as he tried to stay awake. Takarai entered the basement, his cold heart finally ready to get the revenge he so richly desired. He should have finished the remainder of the Hale clan years ago but with Derek being so unexperienced at the time and Peter in a coma he didn't see what the point was. He grabbed Stiles by his ears like a magician pulling a rabbit out of their hat and dragged the battered boy up to the yard.

He tossed him into the grass and growled, eyes bleeding red, as he let his claws and fangs extend. He could already taste the sweetness of revenge. Derek and the others were driving as fast as possible, the whole time Derek was praying to every deity and god that Stiles would be okay when they got there. For Stiles time seemed to slow down and he could see his life literally flashing before his eyes as Takarai lunged at him. He closed his eyes awaiting certain death when he heard a roar and a thud. He opened his eyes to see Derek, eyes red and claws out, snarling at Takarai. The two alphas clashed again, blood flying as claws sank into flesh and bone. The whole yard then exploded in a battle. The twins and another female wolf Stiles hadn't even seen came out of the house. Allison and Chris fired arrows at them while Scott, Erica and Boyd tore into them. Isaac and Jackson rushed to Stiles' side and helped him into Chris' SUV where Peter treated his wounds. Finally, after an hour it was just Derek and Takarai left.

The two alphas circled each other, growling and snarling the whole time.

"You made a big mistake Takarai." Derek growled. "And now I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." Takarai smirked, a wicked looking display due to his fangs.

"You're nothing but a scared little puppy Derek. And once I kill you I'm going to destroy the rest of your pack." He growled.

"You'll be dead long before you can even touch me." And with that, the two clashed again. Derek roared, slashing his claws across Takarai's chest who retaliated and slashed him across the arm. This went on for a while, until Derek lunged, sinking his entire hand in Takarai's stomach. "This is for taking what was mine." He locked his jaws around the older male's neck and growled, ripping his throat with one quick movement. He released the dead body where it landed in the grass with a soft thud before growling towards the house.

Cia, who hadn't fought at all, was standing in the doorway. Derek started for her when Stiles called out to him.

"Not her." he said. "She helped me." Derek turned back to her.

"Is it true?" He asked. She nodded.

"I am not my father. Your mate was innocent as are you. And now that they are dead I am free to live my life without having to fear." She said. "For that I thank you. And I offer you a gift." She walked over to Stiles and placed something in his hand. "It belonged to my mother. It's said to protect the wearer and their loved ones." She smiled at him.

"You helped him. The least I could do is offer you a place in my pack." Derek said.

"I'm afraid I cannot accept your offer." She said. "It would not do well for me to stay here. I must go." He nodded in understanding and she bid them farewell before taking off. After Chris and Peter disposed of the bodies, they headed back to Beacon Hills. Derek took Stiles home himself and cursed a bit when he saw the cruiser in the driveway.

"Shit...this isn't good." He muttered.

"It's alright. He's going to have to find out the truth sooner or later. And I would rather it be sooner, especially in my current condition." He said. Derek sighed.

"Alright. If you think it's a good idea." He said as he pulled into the driveway. "This feels like a scene straight out of 'Twilight'." Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"You read Twilight?" He asked, smirking a bit.

"Shut up and get out." The two got out of the car and Derek helped Stiles up to the door where his father looked pissed.

"Stiles where the hell were you and what happened to you?" He glared at Derek. "Did he do this to you?"

"No dad. Derek actually saved me."

"Saved you?"

"We have a lot to talk about Dad." he said with a sigh. "An awful lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twilight reference is a Twilight reference. Shoot me if you must for it.  
> Saint's Row reference is a Saint's Row reference. Shoot me if you must for it.  
> Friend's Skyrim Dovahkiin reference is Friend's Skyrim Dovahkiin reference. Shoot me if you-you know the drill.  
> Derek actually rips someone's throat out with his teeth.  
> I suck at action scenes.  
> I regret nothing.


	8. All's Well That Ends Well....Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now. This is the technical last chapter since I had put fluff inserts in the FF.N version but am splitting them up here. That's not to say the story is over. I'm working on a chapter there I intend to finish and have posted over there and here. Eventually. Just wait for a few days, I'll probably get it done soon. Thanks for all the kudos so far ^^ you guys are a lovely audience.

**_Stiles' POV_ **

Derek and I sat down at the kitchen table with my dad. He didn't seem too happy about my entering the house at damn near four in the morning and all bloody and bruised with a fractured arm nonetheless.

"What happened. And I want the truth." He said, glaring in Derek's direction.

"Okay. I was kidnapped and attacked by werewolves." I said. Hey, he said he wanted the truth. Not my fault if he can't handle it.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No dad, it's the truth. I was attacked by werewolves."

"This is low even for you Stiles."

"He's telling the truth." Derek said. My dad looked at him as if Derek was a three headed cyclops.

"Really. Werewolves? What next, you're going to tell me fairies and unicorns exist?" He scoffed.

"Faeries yes, unicorns no."

"That's it. I want you out of my house and Stiles you're grounded."

"But dad, we're telling you the truth." I protested.

"Stiles wake up! There are no such things as werewolves!" Derek growled lowly and I think I saw my dad pale a bit. Derek's eyes were bright red and he let his claws and fangs out.

"Believe me now?" Derek asked, growling a little.

"Holy..." and then he fainted. Derek sighed and carried him over to the couch. After a few minutes he came to and I swear I have never seen my dad so frightened looking before. He's the sheriff for crying out loud. "What the hell is he?!" he yelled, looking around for his gun. Thankfully Derek took it and all the bullets with it.

"A werewolf dad." I said.

"T-that's impossible. Werewolves can't, don't, exist." He said.

"It's the truth sheriff." Derek said. "Stiles has known for a while. Scott and Jackson are werewolves along with Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd."

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't for me to tell." I said. "I didn't want you to get hurt if you got mixed up in all this."

"It's my fault he was taken earlier."

"Technically it's your uncle's fault." I corrected. "But the point is I'm still alive and the ones who did this to me aren't." Oops.

"What do you mean 'aren't'?" he asked.

"Derek kinda sorta ripped their alpha's throat out. With his teeth." I said. "That reminds me, make sure you brush your teeth before you try to kiss me later."

"Wait kiss?" Me and my big mouth. Derek rolled his eyes and we ended up spending the next hour explaining everything to my dad. And I mean everything. The whole sordid mess with Peter, the incident at the Hale house, me and Derek. All of it. By the end of it, he was still slightly confused but he knew and understood most of it. "Does Scott's mother know?"

"Yeah she knows. She's still a little worried but she knows." I said. "Are you okay? I mean with the pack, me and Derek, everything." He sighed.

"I don't exactly like it but yes I am okay with it. As for you and Derek. If he does anything to hurt you I swear I will personally put a bullet in his head."

"No need to worry about that sheriff. I would never do anything to hurt Stiles." Derek said. "He means too much to me." I blushed a bit.

"Well good." He sighed. "Well this has been...enlightening. But it's currently six am. So I'm going to bed. Don't do anything you shouldn't." He headed upstairs and Derek sat back down.

"Well that went smoothly." I said with a sigh. I blushed a bit as Derek pulled me into his lap and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Stiles." he murmured. "I'm sorry." I felt my heart sink. He must have been so worried about me.

"It's okay Derek. I'm okay." I said softly, petting him a bit. "It's not your fault. And I don't blame you for what happened. Do you understand me?" He nodded a bit. "I mean it Derek. I will drag your wolfy ass outside if you don't stop blaming yourself."

"But it is my fault. Everything is always somehow my fault." I bopped him on the nose.

"I said it's not your fault. You couldn't have prevented them from taking me. It would have happened wether it was tonight or three weeks from now." I cupped his cheek. "The important thing is I'm okay and I'm with you." I smiled at him. "Come on. You're staying here tonight."

**_Derek's POV_ **

I followed Stiles upstairs, once again watching his tail bob a bit as he walked. His scent, while tinged with blood, was soothing to me and calmed my still angry wolf down. While he went to get cleaned up a bit, I looked around the room. Stiles was interested in so many different things and it seemed like his likes were always changing. He never stayed constant and that was what I loved about him. I grabbed a book from his shelf and got into bed, reading until he came back and crawled in next to me.

I held him close, breathing in his sweet scent. Even with his body wash his scent still poured through. I nuzzled him, planting little kisses on his neck as he shuddered a bit.

"Derek...my dad is sleeping down the hall y'know." he whispered as I kissed along his jaw.

"Unfortunately I know." I murmured as I continued to kiss him. He shuddered and moaned softly below me as I took the tip of one of his ears between my teeth and gently nibbled on it. They felt soft and smooth like silk and I nipped across the expanse of the left one. He purred in pleasure and arched against me, moving his head so that he could kiss me. I suckled on his tongue, pulling the pink muscle into my mouth. After a minute I pulled away and smirked. His face was a delicious looking pink color and his eyes had turned a gorgeous smoky brown color with lust. His lips were a bit swollen and kiss bruised.

"Wha...why'd you...why'd you stop?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's time to sleep and your dad is home like you said." I said, kissing his cheek and snuggling next to him.

"But that's not fair!" He whined. I chuckled.

"Haven't your heard Usagi-chan? All's fair in love and war." He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"You're an evil alpha."

"That's my job."

**0o0o0o~Three Weeks Later~o0o0o0oo**

So far things were good between myself and Stiles. We had to deal with the occasional Fae or passing omega but nothing like what happened with Takarai thankfully. Normally this would be a Godsend. A sign that things were finally going good. Like the saying, 'All's well that ends well.' But in Beacon Hills nothing good can come of silence. Right now though, I was thankful for it. Stiles and I were over at my new loft moving in a few things. I had forced Jackson to take the pack, including Allison and Lydia, out for lunch.

Since I wasn't one for material possesions, there wasn't much to move in and we were done in no time at all. Currently, the two of us were laying on my queen sized bed, just cuddling. Well I was cuddling, Stiles was trying to do something more.

"Stop moving." I said, kissing his neck.

"Seriously? When your over here marking me up like a cat's scratching post? Are you kidd-" I moved my lips over his to silence him, smirking when he melted in my arms.

"Well look at that. You can shut up for two minutes." I chuckled. He blushed deeply.

"Sh-shut up."

"You're so cute." he groaned.

"Stop calling me cute..." He is though. All those moles and freckles dotting his soft, creamy skin. Top that off with his ears and tail. He's the very essence of adorable.

"Do you want me to show you how cute you are?" I growled softly, nipping gently at his neck. "I bet you make the most adorable faces. And I do need to christen this bed after all. What better way than with you, my adorable little bunny." He let out a shuddering moan and arched against me. I reached my hand around, brushing up against his tail, causing him to moan loudly, the sound echoing off the walls. "Sensitive here aren't we?"

He mumbled a bit, possibly telling me to shut up, as I gently squeezed the ball of twitching fluff in my hand. My senses were on overload as his scent invaded my head and made it spin in circles. He started chanting my name, moaning and tilting his head back so I could dot it with kisses. I started working my hand up his shirt when my phone rang. I was tempted to ignore it when I saw it was from Isaac.

"Isaac this better be important." I said, trying to fight off Stiles who was getting very grabby. "I'm in the middle of something."

"Derek, there's something you need to see at your old house." He said. "And you kinda need to see it now." I groaned. I could not get a goddamned break around here.

"Alright fine. I'm on my way." I sighed, hanging up the phone and letting it drop on the bed while I made out a bit more with Stiles.

"Don't...don't you have pack things to do...like now?" he asked as I licked at his mole dotted skin.

"Unfortunately." I said with a sigh. My wolf was slightly ticked. What could be so importaint that had to tear me away from my mate? I kissed him once more before getting up and heading out. I met up with Peter and Isaac and we headed over to the house.

"What the heck is that?" Isaac asked as we approached the house.

"Oh no..." I groaned. Not now. I thought I had more time.

"Derek? What is that?"

"You mean you haven't told them?" Peter asked.

"Told us what? What's going on?"

"That's the symbol of an alpha." I said with a sigh. "And not just one. An alpha pack."

 _ **"An alpha pack?**_ Is that even possible? When are they coming?" he asked, a look of fear and worry in his eyes.

"Coming? They're already here." They were here and we were all in deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated at the beginning of the chapter this is the last chapter I have completed. It's not the end of the story but it's the end for now. At least until I finish that chapter. Anyway, this will story will start jumping around the season as, at the time I was writing this, the season was not completed and I had planned on changing up a few things. Those things included but were not limited to: cutting the Dennifer pairing to a bare minimum (or completely if I couldn't work the kinks in the plot out), rearranging some of the events in season three as seen in this chapter with the Sheriff finding out about the werewolves before Cora resurfaced, ect.


End file.
